Meigui the Fox
"Never in my life did I expect to go on such a grand adventure, but I'm glad I came along. Though I worry that we'll fail in stop Caelum from achieving his ultimate goal. I won't back down, I have to do this!" Meigui the Fox is lance wielding warrior from the Heralfold Kingdom, sworn enemies to the Hajime Kingdom. She comes from nobility and takes her work very seriously hoping to defeat her Kingdom's enemies. Concept and Creation Backstory Personality Despite how devoted to her job Meigui is, she's still quite the opposite of what many people think of her. For starters, Meigui is an energetic, positive, and somewhat immature fox. that despite her responsibilities, loves to have a good time as well. Being a jokester, she obviously loves telling jokes even in the worst possible times except when the situation is incredibly serious. Because of this, her loud personality often clashes with Crin's much quieter personality and the two constantly argue. However, Meigui is very loyal to her country and friends and insists on doing everything in her power to help them out. Appearance Meigui is a mahogany colored fox with bright red hair. Her hair contains three bangs, the largest one in the middle, and two others on the side of her head. Meigui's eyes are a shade of light blue, she has a white muzzle, a white tip on her tail, and the insides of her hair are colored peach. Her attire consists of a white-collared dress shirt with blue and black armor. Accompanying her shirt, Meigui has a white ribbon like accessory adorned with a single emerald. Her attire also consists of a blue cloth with a red trim around her waist. Meigui then wears blue boots with gold and red along with blades which signify her role as a Royal Dragoon. Meigui also wears purple clothe covering her shoulders and blue and red gloves. Lastly, she dons a a pale red cape given to her by her late father who was also a Dragoon. Powers and Abilities Meigui has no powers but she is very skilled with a spear or lance. Being taught at a young age, she has mastered this weapon as well as being able to jump pretty high. Though fighting in this sort of way is in her blood as her father before her used to be a Dragoon. This type of warrior was extremely skilled in using a spear and jumping incredibly high. Because of Meigui's training, she also able to do that as well. Trivia Quotes "I'll just tell ya now, but your girl Meigui has hops!" "My father was a Dragoon before me and by becoming one myself, I know that my dad would be proud of me. I just know he's smiling from above." "I will shove this spear so far up your butt that it'll go into another dimension and I will stand right here, laughing at your pain..." Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:No Abilities Category:Work In Progress